New Horizons
ok, so like my parents com into my room last week and theyre like 'u play too much computer' and im like 'omg the sign on my door says WOODELVES ONLY an neither of you look like woodelfs to me' and my dads like 'dont speak that way to your parents son' and im liek 'i cant understand you ur not speeking elvish' and my dads like 'your on thin ice' so my mom say 'were worried about you we think you should take a break and go to camp' and im like 'everquest camp??' and theyre like 'no' and im like 'ok whatever ill go if j-mo can go to' and they were happy and i thought that it was kinda funny how i was losing parent agro by camping so like it comes time for me to go and after a losing a big arguement with my dad that involved me playing tug of war with my laptop i finally get on the dumb camp bus so im on the dumb bus and i sit in the back and an this dumb guys lookin at me and im like 'wtf ru looking at' and hes like 'woah bro chill. hey do u wanna smoke a bowl?' and im like 'sorry dude im not good at pottery' and hes like 'pottery? ive never heard it called that before' and im like 'what do u call it haha?' and hes liek 'pot' and im liek 'i guess that makes sence' so liike this guy talks to me for a long time about how cool pottery is, so i kinda made a mental note to increase skatterrs trade skils with pot when i get back to norrath so like anyway we get to camp after liek 100 hours and its nite time an all the couselers are meeting us at the bus and herding us towards the cabins and my couseler is wearing purple and talking to us in a girly voice and j-mo is liek 'i think our counselir is gay' WTF?!?? and im like "wtf cause of his voice and clothes??' and hes like 'no cause of the rainbow bumper sticker on his vokswalgon beetle over there' and im liek 'i feel like were in boy scouts all over again' and hes like 'ya' so like we're all in our cabins and the couseler has his own little room on the side and i cant sleep and suddenly i hear the beep of a computer powering up and im like 'omg' and i jump outta bed and sneka to his door with my eq cds and its all silent so i open it and see the computer on the other side of the room so im sneeking over to it and i see dave (the cousulir) sitting on his couch watching tv so im looking at the tv for a second and im like 'omg dude are u watching top gun????' and he freaks out and changes it quickly and hes liek 'no look its the princess bride!!' and im like 'ya i dont remember pruncess bride havin f-14s in it' but then i wish i hadnt said that cause and hes like 'what r u doing in here??' and im like 'ill make a deal. i wont tell anyone about you watching top gun if you let me use ur computer' and hes like 'uhhh, ok' and im like '...and give me ice cream' and hes like 'i dont have any' and im like 'omg how can ne1 go without ice cream??' so come to finhd out his comp wont run eq but i did let me get on castersrealm to share an adventur with u